


Cheer me up

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome, at least kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 23: ThreesomeTommy and Carol have broken up again and Billy thinks of a way to cheer him up.





	Cheer me up

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Tommy and Carol break up every so often. Steve’s experienced enough of the drama first hand. A big fight happens and then they split, blow off some steam and get back together. Usually, the whole thing takes about two weeks max. They never made it longer without each other. It’s a little annoying to watch Tommy moping over lunch all while Carol is talking very loudly to some of her girlfriends about how she’s going out this weekend and definitely getting laid. 

Even Billy looks more empathetic. “Come on, man,” he’s like. “You don’t need her. Plenty of bitches around.”

Steve tries to cough over a huff that slips his throat. Now that line was awfully familiar.

“You think so?”, Tommy asks.

Somehow Steve feels like this breakup took him a little harder than the last ones. He wonders what that is about.

“Totally, right?”, Billy says and Steve gives a nod, too.

“Hm…” Tommy seems to swallow around a tight feeling in his throat and then even manages to put on what resembles closely to a smile. “How about we hang? I have some quality weed left, that Carol’s cousin brought. Like… we could watch a movie or something?”

Steve immediately feels a little irritable. 

The weekend, that’s the time he spends with Billy where they aren’t trying to hide that they’re dating. Which means, it is usually reserved for them trying to fuck on every available surface, as long as Steve’s parents aren’t around. He’s been looking forward to that all week.

Steve turns his head to look at Billy.

“Sure,” the other one goes and Steve feels a little affronted. “Was gonna hang at Harrington’s anyway.” 

“You were?”, Steve asks, trying very hard not to be a bitch about it.

Hargrove gives him a grin.

“Sounds great!”, Tommy says. 

“It’s a date,” Hargrove says.

Now, Steve’s trying very hard not to be the moping one himself. At break later, when they only have another class left, he gets a hold of Billy and walks him behind the school building where they could talk without anyone walking in on them.

“What the hell?”

“Come on, babe, he needs some company.” “What about my needs?”, Steve huffs.

Billy laughs. “Don’t think you can get off with Tommy around? Come on, don’t tell me you two haven’t plaid doctor since kindergarten.”

“That your plan? You wanna fuck Tommy?”, Steve raises both brows.

“I mean, I’m open to suggestions but you always told me I give great head. Way to cheer up a guy, isn’t it?” Billy’s tongue darts out. “You’re unbelievable.” Steve crosses his arms. “So…” Billy drawls out the word while the smirk on his face grows. “You don’t wanna watch Tommy fuck me?”

Steve holds eye contact but he does not say a word.

“Think he’ll wanna look me in the eye, too? I mean, you should know him better than anyone. Think he’ll wanna just bend me over, make me take it or… I don’t know… make me ride him or something?” A growl comes over Steve’s throat before he can help it and it puts an even more smug expression on Billy’s face and then he’s pushing Steve against the wall behind him, locking their lips to a bruising kiss. 

“I’ll uninvite him if you want me to yourself, babe,” Billy offers, rubbing his cheek over Steve’s before kissing his jaw and then his neck.

Steve has his eyes closed for the moment until he can feel tingles go through his body. “He can come. Looked like he could need a little cheer-me-up, didn’t he?”

Billy laughs the bubbly kind of way that always makes Steve’s heart jump a little. 

So, the plan is set.

The sun is barely set when the doorbell rings. Steve still isn’t too sure about how he feels about the whole thing. Billy is awfully giddy about it, had been rubbing against Steve since they arrived here, although they both agreed to hold out with that. When Tommy rings the bell, Billy jumps up from the couch and lets him in, all while Steve keeps sitting there, still trying very hard to figure out how he feels about the whole idea. Honestly, he doesn’t even know what Billy has in mind or if Tommy will even be game. It makes him curious though.

Twenty minutes later, they’re sitting on Steve’s couch, watching some stupid movie and passing a joint that Tommy brought. It’s good, takes the edge off a little and Steve allows his head to drop to Billy’s shoulder, seeking out a bit more contact.

He feels Billy’s head turn, till he’s planting a silent kiss on the top of Steve’s head. Feels his breath lingering there. He pulls away soon enough though.

“So…”, Billy says, when they finish the smoke. “When’s the last time you fucked someone that isn’t Carol?” “Fuck off, man,” Tommy says, obviously thinking Billy’s teasing with this. “It’s not like I wanted someone else, I mean…” “Well, she sure sounds like she’s out to party for the weekend.”

“She always talks big, tries to get a rise out of me,” Tommy shrugs.

“I don’t know,” Billy says. “Sounded honest enough to me. What do you think? Maybe she’s got another guy’s dick in her right now.”

“What’s your problem dude?”, Tommy says, sitting up straighter now.

Honestly, Steve’s not too sure where Billy’s even going with this but it’s interesting to watch and not dramatic enough to intervene yet.

“Don’t have a problem. Just think that maybe you deserve to get laid,” Billy says, getting that tone in his voice that almost goes straight to Steve’s dick. Casually he reaches down and readjusts himself while neither of the other two is paying attention to him anyway.

Tommy huffs. “What? You’re offering, Hargrove? Didn’t take you for a queer.”

Now that makes Steve turn his head and truly face the two next to him. Tommy looks a bit like a deer struck by headlight, afraid by his own words and what violent reactions it might cause. Billy, on the other hand, looks very much in his element, as he licks his lips and crawls a bit closer to Tommy. He's planting a palm right down on Tommy’s crotch before he could do anything about it. 

“Doesn’t feel like you’re not interested, Tommy,” Billy says and then he starts rubbing Tommy through his jeans. Steve can see the way, Tommy’s eyes roll back, as a quiet fuck slips his throat.

Tommy sinks back against the cough, defeatedly letting Billy have his way.

Steve continues to watch.

Billy gets down to the floor and spreads Tommy’s knees to sit between them, as he opens his fly and gets his dick free.

Now, that isn’t the first time, Steve’s seen Tommy naked and not even the first time, he’s seen him hard. There’s still a different layer to this when it’s Billy touching him. It gets a sour feeling in Steve’s gut the same time he can’t take his eyes off them. 

When Billy takes Tommy in his mouth, Tommy’s exhaling and turning his head to the side. It looks like a lot of tension fell off of him.

“You two do this a lot?”, Tommy asks. His voice is a bit more high-pitched than usual. “Got a problem with that?”, Steve asks.

Billy makes Tommy whimper with what is probably a threatening use of teeth. Tommy shakes his head quickly.

“Don’t get the wrong idea from this, though,” Steve says then. He scoots forward, sitting on the edge of a couch where he can reach out and pet over Billy’s hair, push a strand of it out of his face. “He wanted to cheer you up. But I allowed him to. Don’t think this is just something you can have.” 

Steve sees the hint of a smile form on Billy’s face even though it’s hard to really make out when he has his face stuffed with Tommy’s dick.

“Fuck…”, Tommy curses, fingers clawing into the couch next to him. 

“You wanna fuck him, too?”, Steve asks, like an offer now.

“F-for real?”

Steve looks down at Billy. “What do you say, babe?”

Billy gets off Tommy’s cock with a popping sound. He’s sporting a wide grin, as he wipes off the spit from his face.

Taking Tommy’s dick doesn’t seem to be the most difficult thing. Billy doesn’t have to open himself up for long to be able to take him, unlike with Steve. And then, Billy’s straddling Tommy on the couch, while Steve sits next to them. He’s completely naked while the other two are still pretty much dressed.

Steve loves to watch Billy like that, with his thigh muscles working as he moves up and down. Quickly, sweat starts to form on his chest. It must feel good, judging by the way Billy’s mouth is half-opened and his eyes are lidded. 

“How does it feel?”, Steve asks. He has a hand on his own crotch now, needs at least that amount of friction.

“Feels good,” Billy says, nodding.

Tommy grunts underneath him, shifting his hips so he could fuck into Billy a little deeper.

“Think you can come like this?”, Steve asks. He barely notices Tommy. It’s all about Billy, his moves, his reactions.

Billy nods again, opening his eyes to smile at Steve now. Then he’s stopping all his movements and looks at Tommy, who appears to be a little put out by the sudden stop.

“Get behind me?”, Billy asks of him. He doesn’t wait for an answer, before he’s getting off of Tommy, changing up his position, until he’s on all fours. Tommy does what he’s been told and gets behind Billy. He has one hand on his hips, while he uses the other one to steady himself as he pushes into Billy again, letting out a low grown.

“Fuck yeah,” Billy says, closing his eyes at the sensation, before they’re fixed on Steve again. “Wanna get in on this, Harrington?”, Billy asks. And well, Steve doesn’t have to be asked that, twice. He positions himself in front of Billy, unbuttons and takes his dick out, too. Billy is on him immediately, swallowing him down like he’s starving on it and Steve can’t say that Billy getting fucked like this isn’t a goddamn sight. He looks over at Tommy, who looks almost too lost to the sensation to notice anything but Billy right now.

Billy’s blown Steve often enough to be able to relax his jaw around him and let Steve take the lead. It’s fucking hot to hear the sound of skin on skin slapping and Billy moaning around him, as Steve fucks his throat in shallower thrusts. He wants Billy to be able to fucking breath after all. 

It doesn’t take long until Billy’s coming. Steve notices before Tommy does, just knows him so well. He has a hand in Billy’s hair petting him and soothing him as he whimpers on each of Tommy’s thrusts, his untouched dick helplessly shooting on the couch. 

Tommy notices when Billy’s body starts to clench around him and Steve knows that he’s a goner, too. He's quickening up the pace of his thrusts until he goes still and releases a grown, as he comes inside of Billy. 

Since Steve came in late to the game, it takes him a little longer but maybe half a minute more of Billy giving his dick his undivided attention and swallowing around him, Steve comes down his throat. They all end up collapsing on the couch, various stages of being entangled together. Billy comes closer to Steve and starts kissing him openmouthed and beautiful. They only stop when they hear Tommy move and clear his throat.

“Uh-… shit,” he smiles, ruffling through his own hair and looking kinda nervous. “Thanks, guys? I mean, that was fun.”

“Sure thing,” Steve says. “If it’s any help, I’m pretty sure, Carol’s all talk and probably at home right now, thinking about getting back together next week.”

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about it,” Tommy replies. “I’m… I won’t say a word about this, I mean. I don’t even know… I just...” A smile comes on Tommy’s face.

“Don’t sweat it,” Steve says.

Billy sits up a little. “So, the cheering up worked.”

“Worked pretty damn great.”

With a shit-eating grin, Billy looks at Steve. “See?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Honestly, thanks to everyone who left Kudos or Comments so far on my Kinktober stories. They really help me to keep up the writing motivation :)
> 
> If you wanna talk about the boys to me, message me on Tumblr @Confettibites.


End file.
